


Face Paint and Summer Mornings

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Ryan's not very good at getting his words across when it's too hot and the paint from the night before is still caked on his face. Or ever.(taken from this list: https://bishunter.tumblr.com/post/166019862331/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things)5 - things you didn't say at all





	Face Paint and Summer Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> original link: https://bishunter.tumblr.com/post/166120682276/5-jeremwood

Ryan could barely muster up the energy to open his eyes. Everything felt stiff and humid, the warm air of a Los Santos summer seeping in through the room. It didn’t help that he appeared to be in bed, buried underneath his sheets.

The next thing he felt was a body beside him. He had an arm wrapped around whoever it was, and they had a leg lying on his hips. The brush of scratchy chest hair against Ryan’s arm and their muscular build lead him to the conclusion that Jeremy was in his bed.

Well, that wasn’t much of a surprise. Ryan managed to crack open one eye, confirming his boyfriend was in bed next to him. Jeremy was fast asleep, and Ryan noticed black and white face paint smudged across his forehead, cheek, and neck.

It was then that Ryan noticed the stiff feeling of his own face paint, and a feeling of self disappointment immediately after. Sure enough, it had gotten onto the pillow along with parts of the sheets. If nothing else, he knew laundry was being done that day.

Ryan glanced around the room for other clues. The curtains were drawn, but barely any light was shining through. There wasn’t any tapping on the roof of the penthouse, so he figured it was just a bleary day. Anything to match the mood, he thought.

He turned his attention back to Jeremy, the bright hair dye being the only source of color in the dim room. Ryan shifted the arm around Jeremy to comb his fingers through the top orange part, only to make Jeremy squirm and open an eye.

“Morning, babe.” His voice was quiet and a little hoarse, but it sounded like music to Ryan’s ears. Jeremy leaned up to give him a kiss, and he gladly reciprocated, shifting the hand in his hair to the back of his neck. Jeremy pulled back and settled his head under Ryan’s chin.

_I love you,_ he wanted to whisper, but it came out as, “You’re gonna get face paint in your hair.”

“Don’t care. I wanna be close to you.”

Ryan sighed. He tried again, but it was replaced by, “I’ll be back, I’ll get some wipes to get the paint off both of us.” Jeremy whined as Ryan untangled himself from his arms, but a well-placed kiss to his forehead made him reluctantly let go.

It didn’t take long for him to grab face wipes from the bathroom and come back, but Jeremy acted like Ryan had been gone for days. He immediately attached himself once Ryan got back in bed, wincing as a face wipe was dragged across his forehead to clear away the paint.

“We can cuddle once I’m done, okay?” Jeremy pursed his lips and nodded, letting Ryan clean off the last of the face paint.

Once he started tending to himself and cleared a spot on his cheek, Jeremy stretched up to plant a kiss there. “I love you,” he added.

Ryan felt a surge of confidence, and started cleaning off his lips and the area around it. Once he was done, he returned the kiss, stroking Jeremy’s cleaned-off cheek.

“I love you too,” he finally said.


End file.
